Sea Slug
Firemaking |items = Swamp paste }} Walkthrough The Fishing Platform Talk to Caroline near the town of Witchaven, east of Ardougne, who will tell you her husband, Kent, and her son, Kennith, are missing. She will ask you to go to the Fishing Platform to find them. Holgart has a boat that he can maybe take you in. Talk to Holgart, and he will tell you his ship is in need of repairs. He will ask you to go and get him one swamp paste to fix it up. The best way to get swamp paste is from the general store in Port Khazard, located south of Ardougne. Once you give him the swamp paste, Holgart will appear in a cut scene fixing the boat. Talk to him again to go to the Fishing Platform. ***Note: You cannot use swamp tar. However, you can mix swamp tar with flour and cook it on a fire (does NOT work on a range) to create swamp paste. Investigate When you arrive, you will notice the odd behavior of everyone as they all seem to be in a zombie-like trance. Do not pick up the sea slugs; they will hurt you! Look around and find Bailey inside a small room on the platform to the west, and talk to him. He will tell you about the odd happenings and the hauling up of the sea slugs. Also, pick up the broken glass on the floor there for later in the quest. Helping Kennith Go to the ladder in the north east corner of the platform, and pick up some damp sticks near the ladder before you climb up. Climb the ladder once you are ready, and look around if you wish. In a room on the west side, past the crane, you will find Kennith. After talking to him, he is too horrified to leave with all the sea slugs and the strange fishermen. He will tell you to find his father, Kent, and to hurry and help him. Go back to Holgart, and talk to him where you arrived there. He will take you to a deserted island, where you will find Kent all alone. Talk to him, and hear his story about the sea slugs and how he really is trying to help Kennith, and then ask Holgart to take you back to the platform. Talk to Bailey to find out the slugs weakness. He will give you an unlit torch as they are afraid of heat. Use the broken glass on the damp sticks, which are found near the ladder to go to the upper platform to Kennith, to dry them, and then rub them together to light the torch. Climb up the ladder again, go into the room, and talk to Kennith. From outside the room, kick the badly repaired wall to make an opening, and then talk to Kennith again; then, rotate the crane to save him, shown in a cut scene. Talk to Holgart again to return to shore. Finally, talk to Caroline to finish the quest. Reward * 1 Quest point * 7175 Fishing experience * Access to the Fishing Platform * Oyster pearls Category:Quests